


my world is spinning (once again)

by kimwonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (technically 4 but shhhh), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kim Wonpil-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sungjin is an asshole for about 0.5 seconds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: Wonpil fears many things, he didn't expect to fear Kang Younghyun.(Or 4 times that Younghyun helps Wonpil overcome his fears and 1 time that Wonpil helps Younghyun overcome his, inspired by the High School Trilogy)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	my world is spinning (once again)

**Author's Note:**

> i churned this fic out in one day and i'm pretty sure this energy will never be recreated again :'D this fic is based on actual fears and anxieties i had or still have (looking at you water and arguments) and i just wanted to write something that's super soft with youngfeel because i feel like i haven't written for day6 in so long and i've missed it.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys reading and has a great week!!
> 
> (title taken from jogging by lucy)
> 
> (also a small thank you to klavier!! for letting me use the name haewon because i couldn't think of one for the trilogy girl so i just used the name they gave her dkfjkd)

Wonpil was scared about a lot of things. Elevators, low-flying birds, enclosed spaces and public speaking, to name but a few. But one thing that Wonpil was not scared of was Kang Younghyun. He sat at the back of the class, in room 207, watching over everyone else with his sneering gaze that made you feel as if you were somehow lesser than him. But Wonpil was well and truly immune, scoffing when Younghyun so much as looked in his direction and tried to intimidate him into taking over his cleaning duties for the day. Much to Younghyun’s dismay, Wonpil was no pushover.

Well, he wasn’t until something knocked him off his perch and sent him tumbling back down into the place in his brain he would rather not go. You see, Wonpil kept a neat little list tucked there, of everything and everyone he was scared of. And right after ‘going into the third floor store cupboard in the arts and humanities building’ was Haewon’s name. Wonpil would never have cared for her until Sungjin - his best friend and number one confidant - decided that she was his new crush and he was going to dedicate every loving stare into the distance to her. This new revelation made him underline Haewon’s name with an imaginary red pen and follow it with three exclamation points and an angry face.

And where did Kang Younghyun come into this exactly? When did Wonpil’s brain add his name to the ever growing list?

That would be the day that Sungjin moved seats to sit closer to Haewon, leaving Wonpil all on his own. Until Kang Younghyun made the move to sit in the seat Sungjin had once occupied, a mocking smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that Wonpil refused to read into.

So now Younghyun was right there on his list of fears. Directly after ‘yoghurt that smelt bad but was supposedly in date’, also underlined in red ink, but with four exclamation points - as opposed to Haewon’s three.

1\. The Dark

Since moving seats just last week, Sungjin seemed to be completely fine with leaving Wonpil in the dust, more head over heels with Haewon than with school work for once in his life. Apparently, Sungjin’s efforts to be valedictorian had been replaced with the need to get the girl and be grossly straight. Wonpil would never understand that in the slightest, and as he watched Sungjin dramatically sigh whenever Haewon tossed her hair, he knew he didn’t want to understand either.

But with the whole change happening in winter there was still a small problem and that came in the form of how Wonpil was going to get home. Sungjin’s efforts to get closer to Haewon meant that they now walked back from school together, since both of them lived close by and Wonpil was too far away for it to be convenient. So now Wonpil had to walk home, alone, in the dark and it was terrifying. There were a whole manner of things that could go wrong; he could slip on ice, or get mugged or not look where he was going for a moment and smash his face into a lamppost. The possibilities were endless. Of course, he could take the bus, but doing that alone was far scarier and more anxiety-inducing than the twenty minute walk to his house.

“Wonpil! Hey Wonpil wait up!”

“What do you want?” Wonpil asked as he turned around from where he was standing in the awning of the school’s exit, finding himself barely a foot away from Younghyun when he did so, the elder’s jacket over both of their heads all of a sudden. “It’s not raining in here you know…” He grumbled and tried to duck away, only to move into the rain that was pouring outside and jumping right back under the coat once again.

“Yeah, but it is out there you goober.” Younghyun chuckled, Wonpil couldn’t tell whether it was in an attempt to tease or fluster or annoy him, but none of those three options happened anyway. Wonpil was too tired and nervous about the walk home to really care. After spending hours in the library, it was nearing 6pm and all Wonpil wanted to do was walk into his kitchen and eat whatever dinner his mother had cooked for him - it was Tuesday which meant it was probably kimchi fried rice, Wonpil loved kimchi fried rice.

“You live near the family convenience store right? The one that’s next to the park?” Younghyun asked, and if Wonpil hadn’t known exactly what he was talking about, he would have been greatly confused.

“Yeah… But how did you know?”

“That’s where I used to work, I saw you walk by there everyday for a while, until they fired me that is.” Younghyun smiled once again, Wonpil didn’t even see it but he could hear the way the elder’s mouth upturned and his eyes crinkled shut for a moment. “I live close by too, we can walk together.” Younghyun said rather than asked, ushering Wonpil out from under the awning when the rain eased just a little, still using his coat as an umbrella however.

They ended up waddling slowly out of the school gates before the rain stopped completely and Younghyun dropped his coat and slipped his arms into the sleeves, Wonpil stepping away from him and walking on the other side of the pavement, as far as he could get without standing in the road. The traffic was building up steadily now, Younghyun and Wonpil having to wait at every crossing to make sure they wouldn’t get run over by some impatient driver, wanting to get home after a long day.

Younghyun didn’t seem to mind about the distance Wonpil had put between them both, taking it in his stride as he walked down the streets with a skip in his step. However, he paused when they approached an intersection with the main road and a back alley, making Wonpil stumble and then stop too.

“What’s going on?” Wonpil asked and looked up at Younghyun with a raised brow.

“Do you want to head this way? It’s quicker than having to follow the main roads.” He told Wonpil and the younger visibly paled. The back alley was dark, a cliched lamp blinking on and off at random intervals. It was the sort of street that one would be caught down in a horror movie, seconds before a gruesome death. Younghyun sensed Wonpil’s hesitation and simply took the boy’s hand and dragged him down the alley, Wonpil’s garbled noises of protest falling on deaf ears.

About five steps in Wonpil decided to close his eyes, far too nervous with the way that the dark engulfed both him and Younghyun completely. It was suffocating and panic-inducing and Wonpil was sure he was about to burst into tears any second. And he did.

Younghyun came to a stand-still when he heard the sniffles and quiet sobs, fishing around in his pocket and holding up his phone’s flashlight in Wonpil’s direction to find the younger’s face screwed up tight with tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Hey… Hey, Wonpil, oh my gosh I’m- Are you okay?” Younghyun gasped and let go of Wonpil’s hand but that only made the boy cry more apparently and Younghyun was quick to grab it again.

“I’m fine—”

“You’re clearly not fine Wonpil.” Younghyun grumbled, lowering his phone for a second before squeezing Wonpil’s hand, just to let him know that he wasn’t going to leave him.

It was a few minutes later that either of the pair decided to speak, once Wonpil’s tears had stopped and he could finally crack open his eyes long enough to get a good look at his surroundings.

“I don’t like the dark, at all.” Wonpil admitted shyly, Younghyun nodded in understanding before tugging Wonpil along once again, this time keeping the flashlight on as he made a beeline for the next road across where there was much more light and people to surround themselves with.

Leaving the alleyway felt like Wonpil had walked right into the gates of heaven, slumping a little in relief and resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, brushing away the last of his tears as Younghyun watched on.

“Are you sure you’re okay now? I’m sorry for taking you in there, if I’d known you were scared, I wouldn’t have.” Younghyun sounded genuinely worried and Wonpil’s fear about him seemed to resurface, far more than the fear of the darkened alleyway had only moments ago. He didn’t like how Younghyun had been so cold since they’d first met in freshman year and how, now, out of the blue, he was being way too nice.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m going to go this way, my apartment building is just there.” Came Wonpil’s curt reply, pointing to the building a little ways down the street, illuminated by warm lights and some college students standing in the lobby doorway, waiting for what Wonpil assumed was a takeout delivery.

“Oh… Okay. Goodnight Wonpil.” Younghyun said, ducking his head down before turning tail and wandering in the opposite direction. Wonpil felt a bit bad, but the way his heart finally stopped hammering in his chest as soon as Younghyun was gone placated him a bit.

(And maybe he took the alleyway home the next day with Younghyun too, just to test it out again, and maybe it wasn’t so bad.)

2\. Skipping Gym Class

Wonpil hated gym class with every fiber of his being, the earth could stop turning and Wonpil was sure the teacher would still try to make him run around the field until he passed out and died right there, amongst the grass and muddy footprints. Today was even worse, basketball was on the agenda.

Now, Wonpil used to like basketball, it was something he played often with Sungjin and the quiet kid Dowoon - who only really joined to evade the hoard of fangirls he seemed to keep attracting, but Wonpil convinced himself that they were friends. Sometimes, if the weather outside was terrible, they got Haewon’s tall friend Jae to join in too, and he usually roped in Younghyun. Wonpil wasn’t quite sure how he did that, but it was the only time the five of them did anything together and it was fun he guessed, so he didn’t bother to question it.

But now that Sungjin was out of commission, wanting to join Haewon’s team like all of her other would-be suitors, that left Wonpil feeling a little forgotten about and just a little upset. 

“Wonpil, do you want to skip class?” Younghyun asked without a moment of hesitation as he walked into the changing rooms and looked over at the younger. Wonpil could only splutter in reply, gawking up at Younghyun as if the elder had suggested he do something far, far worse. In truth, Wonpil had never missed gym class before, the fear of skipping a class and being caught far greater than simply dying in the middle of a cross country run. “We can go and hide out in the library, I’ve done it before.” Younghyun decided to whisper his next words right into Wonpil’s ear, suddenly acting like a spy on some sort of recruitment mission to lure Wonpil to the dark side. Unfortunately, Younghyun was quite convincing.

“But how are we supposed to do that? They’re going to notice we’re gone right away and then we’ll get caught and put in detention and—” Younghyun decided to shush Wonpil by clamping a hand over his mouth, the younger’s brain taking a second to catch up and realise what was happening before he stopped speaking and pouted up at Younghyun.

“Have you finally stopped?” Wonpil nodded. “Good. What we’re going to do is say that you feel faint and that I’m taking you to the nurse’s office, you know the teacher won’t care what happens to us after that.” Younghyun explained and took his hand away from Wonpil’s mouth, the younger breathing in a sharp breath before humming in response.

“If we do get detention, it’s all your fault and you owe me food.”

“Well you can think that Pil, but you’re willingly agreeing.” Younghyun practically sang before taking Wonpil’s wrist and tugging him towards the gym where the over enthusiastic sports kids were already warming up, their teacher milling around on the sidelines to make sure no one pulled a muscle.

“Sir, Wonpil is feeling faint, can I take him to the nurse’s office?” Younghyun called, Wonpil acting as best he could and clinging onto Younghyun’s arm, eyes closing just a little. If he had opened them and looked up, he would have seen Sungjin watching him in amusement, shaking his head before going back to fawning over Haewon.

“Sure, just don’t take too long.” Their teacher murmured, not even bothering to look up from his clipboard where he was deciding on teams for the basketball matches. Younghyun took the opportunity to leave as fast as possible, giggling with glee as soon as they had left the gym.

“Let’s go, let’s go.” He hissed to Wonpil, the younger perking up and racing off down the hallway after Younghyun as he sped towards the library. Wonpil visited it often, but he’d never seen Younghyun in there at all, he didn’t even think Younghyun knew how to study sometimes. But when they arrived, the elder seemed to be well versed in the tightly packed corridors and walls of books that the library held, weaving through shelves and past desks until he reached the far corner. 

It appeared to Wonpil that maybe he really didn't know Younghyun, and that maybe the elder was hiding more sides of himself than he cared to admit. Most people only saw him as the sort-of asshole that was maybe soft for Dowoon - if only because he was just as much of an outsider as Younghyun himself. But when they settled down in a small space that was filled to the brim with beanbags and tucked neatly out of sight, Wonpil felt a bit more at peace. An emotion he never expected to feel in Younghyun's presence at all.

“So, is this really your first time skipping class?” Younghyun asked after a few minutes of what was near comfortable silence, save for the way Younghyun kept shuffling closer and Wonpil's breath hitched in his throat every time.

“Yeah… How did you know?”

“Cause you're a teacher's pet Pil, everyone knows you'd never skip class.” Younghyun scoffed, once again moving nearer to Wonpil until their knees bumped against each other. In the dim light of the corridor, illuminated only by the small sky light above them, Wonpil was infinitely glad that the darkness was concealing his pink cheeks and flustered expression.

“I am _not_ a teacher's pet, I'm just someone who likes not getting into trouble.” He retorted and playfully shoved Younghyun's knee away, the touch barely enough to shake the elder but he reacted as if he'd been maimed nonetheless, hand on his chest and fake tears building in his eyes.

“Sure thing pal, you tell that to yourself.” Younghyun giggled, he _giggled_ and oh Wonpil really liked that sound. It was miles away from Younghyun's usual snorts of laughter that made Wonpil's anger simmer beneath his skin as he grew tempted to swing a fist. This was more like the soft chimes of spring, or something poetic that Wonpil was far too incapable of thinking up when Younghyun kept getting closer.

“You're insufferable, you know that right.” Wonpil said with a grumbling tone, Younghyun shrugging in response.

“Yeah, but you're still hanging out with me.”

“Why do you? Hang out with me, I mean…”

“Because you just lost your best friend to the world of heteronormativity and I felt sorry for you, I guess?” Younghyun sounded like some sort of Shakespearean tragedy actor and Wonpil found himself laughing along, nodding at Younghyun as he decided to make a move and get closer this time, leaning his head on Younghyun's shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“It's not a problem Piri.”

3\. Open Water

With the arrival of early spring came a blossoming friendship in the form of Younghyun and Wonpil. The pair were truly inseparable, partners in crime. Wonpil noted that he and Sungjin had been that once, but aside from a few broken conversations over text and the occasional late night cramming study session, their companionship had taken the backseat. It seemed that Sungjin had become friendly with, not only Haewon, but Jae too - Wonpil would be suspicious if Younghyun hadn't convinced him that Sungjin was the most heterosexual guy he'd ever seen. 

Spring also made way for school trips, to lighten the load of endless tests and assignments. Wonpil's year group was going to the beach, something which didn't really interest Wonpil in the slightest, except maybe for the candy and the arcade games.

“Wonpil, wake up, the coach is here.” Younghyun whispered, poking his seatmate as the buses rolled up outside and their teacher made to usher them out the door. It was 7am, an hour earlier than Wonpil deemed necessary to be at school and as such he had taken to sleeping on the desk. He whined when Younghyun tried to wake him up, swatting his hand in the direction of the elder in the hopes that he would go away. It didn't work.

“Get your ass up Piri.” Younghyun chuckled and pulled Wonpil out of his chair and onto his feet, the boy in his arms yelping and causing the few stragglers still in the classroom to stare at him. Wonpil's cheeks decided to turn red as he sank a little in Younghyun's arms, the elder eventually letting him go when Wonpil wasn't shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

By the time they both stumbled outside their teacher was staring them down, sighing and waving them onto the coach where they took their seats as close to the back as possible. It just so happened that those very seats were right behind Sungjin and Haewon, who were immersed in something on the boy's phone. Great, wonderful, Wonpil was so happy for them.

There were the thoughts in the back of his head that still lingered on the crush he used to hold on Sungjin, when the elder had been oblivious to his own lovesick stares and Younghyun had been the one to tease him relentlessly about it. Of course, when things had changed and friendships had switched around so much, Younghyun was now laughing at Sungjin instead. Wonpil was still hesitant to join him, still thinking that he could weave his way into… Whatever was going on in the row in front.

It was a long hour to the beach, Wonpil trying and failing to sleep with his body curled up against Younghyun's, head tucked away and out of sight. Younghyun hadn't slept at first, had instead carded his hands through Wonpil's hair in a way that felt almost a bit more than just the friendship they had meticulously built. But Wonpil didn't dwell on it, Sungjin's laughter and jubilant tone was louder than whatever was going on in his head.

The day passed by in a blur once they were off the bus and soon enough they were being dragged into the beach at sunset, Younghyun's hand holding his and getting closer and closer to the sea. Wonpil froze at the water's edge, sea foam bubbling against his shoes and making his heartbeat rise rapidly. It was like the alleyway and at the same time… Not. Rather than being trapped, Wonpil felt the opposite, watching the waves topple in from the endless abyss of ocean, a void of blue and navy and Wonpil was _scared_.

“Younghyun, I don't like it.” He whispered, legs itching to run back to safety, voice barely a whimper over the roaring sea and the gusts of air that whipped around them.

“We can go if you want Piri, we don't have to stay… Unless you want me to help?” Younghyun's tone was careful, he'd learnt to handle Wonpil's fears like they were made of glass, laying them to rest was a fragile process and Younghyun knew better than to rush Wonpil.

“Help, please.” Wonpil whispered, nodding his head as he shuffled close to Younghyun and stuck against his hip, the shore brushing against his ankles now as the tide rolled in.

“You're doing so well Wonpil, you should see yourself. The sea is beautiful today, we could take a picture if you like.” Younghyun said without an ounce of mockery. Where there was once laughter and teasing remarks, lay only concern and a want to help Wonpil get rid of the fears that piled up in his head.

Wonpil's eyes flicked up as he reached to take his phone, pointing it out towards the ocean, the deep shades of sapphires and blacks meeting the hazy orange sky in a swirl of vibrant colours. It looked like a work of art, truly. Younghyun took pictures too, until the water started to creep past their ankles and slowly up their shins, then he knew it was time they left.

“Everyone's going to get back on the bus soon, let's go Piri.” Younghyun said with a smile, taking Wonpil's hand and walking him back over the sandy beach, picking up a few shells along the way.

As Wonpil watched Younghyun walk him towards everyone else and then once again on the bus, when he was asleep and dreaming, he realised that the sky paled in comparison to whatever masterpiece their friendship had created. He knew that if they were ever something more than that, it would be just as beautiful.

4\. Arguments

And here, right now at the end of a long day, was what Wonpil had been most afraid of happening. It hadn’t just been a long day, but rather a long week where things had taken a turn for the worst and events just kept on happening that led to… Whatever mess Wonpil was now trying to intervene in.

Monday had brought Younghyun actually doing his cleaning duties, with Haewon of all people. By Tuesday morning there were rumours circulating that the two had hit it off, Jae jokingly said he’d seen them making out in the broom closet but everyone knew he was lying by the way he was laughing too hard when he spoke. Wonpil had been quick to shrug off the comments, he knew Younghyun better than that… However a certain someone had clearly taken them to heart. Wednesday and Thursday had been where the current predicament had stewed, Sungjin sending Younghyun glances as Haewon did, Younghyun could do nothing but awkwardly brush them off and turn to Wonpil instead. Wonpil returned his flabbergasted expressions with sincere smiles and conversation starters he thought up off the top of his head, anything to divert his attention from Sungjin.

But Sungjin had cornered Younghyun only twenty minutes ago, in the same awning from where Younghyun and Wonpil had first walked home together, where he was waiting for that very person right then. But Wonpil was running late and Sungjin’s anger finally bubbled over.

“Do you like Haewon?” He asked Younghyun abruptly, no pleasantries exchanged or greetings given.

“Nah dude, she’s not—”

“She likes you, a lot, she wants to ask you out.” Sungjin’s voice kept getting lower, fists clenched down by his sides as he tried to pull himself together.

“Well that’s not my problem that I’m just so irresistible.” Younghyun chuckled, not particularly caring when Sungjin stepped closer, trying to seem bigger and tougher than he clearly was.

“Can’t you just clear off maybe? I don’t need to deal with your shit, you already took Wonpil away so don’t take Haewon too.”

“Woah, Sungjin… I’m not _taking_ Wonpil away?! You’re the one that took yourself away from Wonpil when you started to drift to Haewon, I’ve just been keeping him company.” Younghyun shrugged and folded his arms across his chest, hearing footsteps behind him that he knew were Wonpil’s but apparently Sungjin decided to keep talking and distract him.

“Keeping him company? Don’t think I can’t see how you look at him, I swear if you hurt him or pull anything I won’t hesitate to…”

“To what, Sungjin? Do you really think I’m intimidated?” Younghyun giggled lightly, unphased. And maybe he should have seen the fist coming, maybe he should have ducked out the way.

And maybe Wonpil shouldn’t have jumped in front of him before the impact happened.

Sungjin’s fist collided with Wonpil’s cheek, the punch was thankfully weak and Younghyun heard nothing that sounded too painful as he gasped and leaned down to check on the younger.

“You’re both such idiots!” Wonpil said exasperatedly, shuffling away from the pair with a hand over his slowly bruising cheek. “Since when did you guys argue over petty stuff like this?!” He asked, his voice raised much higher than either Sungjin or Younghyun had heard before. The hurt in Wonpil’s tone was evident and Younghyun felt his heart break a little, or rather a lot.

“Wonpil—” Sungjin started but was promptly cut off.

“No, you’ve barely talked to me for months… I missed you so much and now you’re fighting about me like you care?” Wonpil bit back a sob before trying his best to continue, but his cheek was hurting and two of the people he cared about the most had been arguing, and gosh did Wonpil hate arguments. The way that everyone seemed to lose all sense of control and the shouting got so loud, so fast. He hated all of it.

“I do care about you Wonpil… I’m sorry.” Sungjin whispered, fiddling nervously with his fingers as he tried to be as forward and as gentle as possible.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it.” Wonpil grumbled, looking across at Younghyun and then back to Sungjin, waiting for the elder of the pair to do what was right.

“I’m sorry to you too, Younghyun, I shouldn’t have tried to hurt you or even shouted at you. I just got too lost in my own head and I know that’s not an excuse, but I hope you can forgive me.”

At least Sungjin was good at apologies, Wonpil thought to himself as he nursed the bruise on his cheek, praying that it wasn't going to turn some ugly, unconcealable hue. Maybe 'questionable looking bruises' was one fear to add to the list?

“I forgive you, it’s really no big deal just… Sungjin? Don’t be a stranger, okay?” Younghyun smiled and reached over to ruffle Sungjin’s hair, as if he hadn’t just tried to swing a fist at him. But that was just how Younghyun was, able to walk through life with an easy-going attitude that Wonpil was very much jealous of.

“I hate to break up the nice moment but my cheek really hurts and I’m starting to get cold…” Wonpil whispered, breath mingling with the mid-spring air as the last remnants of cold seemed to linger around them. Sungjin and Younghyun laughed, both of them walking on either side of Wonpil and taking him home, the argument long forgotten and their hearts a little bit less heavy.

Even if Wonpil’s bruise looked awful the next day, and Jae loudly said someone had given him the worst hickey of all time, Wonpil was too happy to care. He had his old friend back and he still had Younghyun, everything was fine.

+1. Being open about your feelings

“Hyunnie, I need help with something.” Wonpil said with a wide grin, rolling over to lay on his stomach as he curled up amongst the blankets on Younghyun’s bed. The elder had invited him over for what was supposed to be a studying meetup in the middle of their week off in the spring. However, things hadn’t gone to plan and they’d watched too many movies and eaten more takeout than Wonpil’s mother would approve of. It had been a great day that had turned into two and now at almost midnight of the second day, Wonpil was pretty sure he was going to be there for a third as well.

“What is it Bunny?” Younghyun asked, tilting his head back to smirk at Wonpil as the younger whined at the pet name. He hated that he liked it so much and that it made his whole face turn the same colour that Younghyun had dyed his hair on the first day he was here. “What? Can I not call you that?”

“No, it’s not allowed.” Wonpil grumbled, his face still shoved into the duvet as he tried to hide his expression from Younghyun, but the elder wasn’t going to look away until he looked up, Wonpil knew that at least. He hesitantly lifted his head after a moment, Younghyun having turned around to face him and now they were so close to each other he could see every single star in Younghyun’s eyes.

“What did you need help with, Pil?” Younghyun asked again with a giggle, voice barely there as he leaned forward to nuzzle their noses together.

“Uhm, well I… I’ve actually forgotten what I was going to say.” Wonpil admitted, between the friendly teasing, and the pet names, and the close proximity to the boy he’d fallen for over the past few months, Wonpil’s mind had completely blanked. This in turn made Younghyun burst into laughter, fond and bright.

“You’re so cute Bunny, you know that?” Younghyun said, brushing the hair out of Wonpil’s face that had been covering his eyes moments ago, about to continue speaking about just how adorable Wonpil was but then the words seem to escape him too, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Wonpil seemed to catch onto his predicament, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy and frowning at the elder with that look Younghyun had come to know as one Wonpil only used when he was truly confused and had no idea what was going on in Younghyun’s head. This time, Younghyun didn’t really know either. Admitting his feelings and every single thought that had been stored up in his brain for so long seemed like a hard and daunting task, especially when at first Wonpil had been so out of reach to Younghyun that even holding a conversation was a trial. But now Wonpil was here, in his room, in his house, so close and happy and much more content with life than Younghyun had known him to be.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

Wonpil’s grumbling was enough to pull Younghyun out of his head and back into the present, letting out a shaky breath as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well you’re just really pretty and I… Wonpil I think I like you, a lot.” Younghyun blurted out, simply and honestly and in such a way that only he could do.

“Well I really like you too Hyunnie.” Wonpil said in return, eyes crinkling shut and smile almost blinding as Younghyun decided to take the leap and do something about… Whatever this was.

Their first kiss was far too shy to be considered a kiss, their noses bumping against one another as Younghyun pecked Wonpil’s lips, the younger making some aborted noise of surprise that made Younghyun chuckling and lean in again as soon as he pulled away.

“I can’t believe I just did that… I can’t believe it. Wonpil you broke me!”

“Oh no I broke the emotionless and cold Kang Younghyun, whatever will I do?!” Wonpil all but wailed, the pair laughing and laughing and then kissing some more, each one as shy and as soft as the last. But it was so irrevocably Wonpil and Younghyun that neither of them really cared.

Of course, Wonpil still feared the great Kang Younghyun, but less in the way that he was once an unpredictable, possibly calculating man that Wonpil couldn’t figure out, and more in the way that he put his milk in first before his cereal. But that was okay, Wonpil made sure to tease him about it every morning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
